


A Holiday Shift

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Passing the time on a holiday shift. Humor. (10/17/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"What time is it?"

Hoshi turned from her station. "Seven minutes later than when you last asked me."

Slumped in the Captain's chair, Trip rolled his eyes and sighed dejectedly. "Sorry, Hoshi. But doesn't it seem like time has actually SLOWED since we came on shift?"

"You have no idea," Hoshi mumbled.

"What was that?"

She looked at him expressionlessly. "Nothing, must have been comm interference," she said, shrugging. Travis smirked.

Accepting that at face value, Trip shoved himself out of his seat. "Captain's right, this thing's about as comfortable as bedrock," he muttered, irritably poking the base of the chair with his foot.

Travis dropped his head down onto his console. "I bet the party's in full swing now," he said in a muffled voice. "That Dralaxian ale the Captain bought can do some pretty serious damage."

Trip heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Can't believe we drew the lots to work New Year's Eve. New Year's is my holiday. Think I woulda preferred missin' the Christmas party."

"Holiday party," Hoshi corrected diplomatically.

"That's what I said," he replied, waving her off.

"It's not so bad," Hoshi said. When Travis sat up to look at her, and Trip made a face, she caved. "You're right. This sucks."

Trip gave a snort of laughter at her unexpected choice of words.

She grinned at them. "Well, look at the bright side. What were the odds the three of us would draw lots to take the New Year's Eve bridge shift? We could've been stuck with crewmembers we hardly know."

"True," Trip said. He brightened. "This is stupid. There's no reason we can't have a little party of our own up here. There's got to be some way we can pass the time. You know a game or somethin'."

They both eyed him warily.

"Oh forâ€¦trust me. I am the Commander. Besides, far as I know, it's not against any Starfleet regulation to have fun on the bridge," Trip said.

"I don't know if Malcolm would interpret it that way," Hoshi told him with a smile.

Trip chuckled and scanned the bridge. His eyes took on a mischievous glint. "Don't have any cardsâ€¦first thing that comes to mind is Truth or Dare."

"Truth or Dare? I hate that game!" Hoshi said.

At the same time, Travis said, "Can you even play that game sober?"

Faced with their derisive expressions, Trip's jaw jutted out. "As the officer in charge, I'm responsible for crew morale. Boredom is killing my morale. You're playin'."

They stared back at him. Travis grinned doubtfully. Hoshi wrinkled her nose.

"I can make it an orderâ€¦"

Hoshi groaned. "Fine, sir. But I'm not going first."

"Fine," Trip said, satisfied. "You can ask the first question instead."

"All rightâ€¦" She looked between them. "Travis. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

They waited. Hoshi stared back at them, lips pursed. After a full minute passed, Trip cleared his throat impatiently.

Finally, Travis said, "Hoshiâ€¦"

"Ok! Umâ€¦why did you join Starfleet?"

"What?! That's a terrible truth or dare question!" Trip exploded, throwing himself back into his seat dramatically. "It's gotta be something juicy. Otherwise what's the point?"

Hoshi looked embarrassed. Then her face cleared and she smiled sweetly. "You're right. Actually, I have a really good one. Commander, truth or dare?"

"It's Trip," he said eagerly. "This is a party. And make itâ€¦truth."

"What happened on that planet between you and that alien princess?"

Trip's grin disappeared. Crimson climbed slowly up his neck and into his face, tingeing his ears bright red. "I don'tâ€¦well, I'm not sure that that's an appropriateâ€¦"

Travis hooted. "Oh, no! You're the one that wanted to play hardball. You have to tell us now."

Trip flushed an even deeper red. "Fine. I'll tell you."

Hoshi and Travis glanced at each other, then gave Trip their full attention.

"It was like this." They waited but Trip didn't elaborate.

"Like what?" Travis asked.

"Maybe we should be concentrating on work," Trip said, dodging their eyes.

"Fair is fair, Trip," Hoshi said pleasantly.

"Fine. I was with her. That's all I'm gonna say," Trip spat out.

Travis snickered. "I knew it!"

Hoshi rolled her eyes and looked back at her console.

"Now I get to ask," Trip said. Hoshi continued to work.

"Truth or dare, Hoshi?"

"Truth." She glanced over her shoulder.

"You ever had the hots for anyone on board?"

She flushed and mumbled something.

Travis stood and walked over to her console, leaning on it. "What was that?"

Hoshi frowned at him and turned back toward Trip. "Yes."

"Well, who?" Travis asked impatiently.

"I answered the question already."

Trip snorted. "Oh, come on. I told you about the princess."

Hoshi laughed. "Alright. It was very briefâ€¦when I first came on board. I don't anymore, so you can't tease me about it."

"Hoshi!" both men said.

"Remember I don't anymore."

"Fine. We get it. Quit beating around the bush," Trip said. He grinned and leaned forward in his seat.

"I had a very, very, very small crush on Captain Archer." Her face flushed again.

Both men chortled. Travis shoved her shoulder and Trip fell back against his chair, weak with laughter.

Hoshi turned fuchsia, but finally gave in and started laughing with them. "If either of you ever breathes a word about that, I will make you incredibly sorry."

They snickered.

"Your secret's safe with us," Trip assured her. His demeanor wasn't very convincing.

"Isn't it Travis's turn now?" she said pointedly.

Wiping his eyes, Trip said, "Yeah, guess so. Travis, truth or dare?"

Travis pondered for a moment. With a grin, he decided, "Dare." Clearly, he didn't think there was much they could do to him on duty.

"Dare, you say?" Trip said. "I don't know, Hoshiâ€¦what should we do to him?"

Looking around the bridge, Hoshi shrugged.

Trip's eyes lit on his own station. A chessy cat grin crept over his face.

Travis suddenly looked uneasy.

"You know," Trip drawled, "if I know Malcolm, he hightailed it out of that party as soon as he got his share of ale. He gets really paranoid about the crew seeing him like that. I bet by now he's back in his quarters, getting ready for bed."

"Uh-huh." Travis was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I dare you to go over to my station, and shut down the grav plating in his roomâ€¦" Trip waved his hands to shush the protests "â€¦just for a minute."

They were gaping at him like he'd grown a third head. "Do you know what he would do to me if he found out?" Travis demanded.

"He's not gonna find out. I'll tell him we had a little malfunction up here." Trip rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Come here, I'll show you how to do it."

Travis looked at Hoshi. She shook her head vehemently.

"I told you about the Princess, Hoshi told us about the Captain," Trip grinned at her again and wiggled his eyebrows. She frowned. "You asked for a dare."

Travis looked torn for a minute but then his face erupted into a smile.

"Just for a minute." They walked to the console, where Trip instructed him. Hoshi quickly followed, and couldn't help smiling.

Travis pushed the correct buttons and they all stood back, giggling.

Suddenly, an annoyed voice. "Reed to the Bridge."

Their eyes all met. Travis bent over, holding his stomach. Hoshi clutched his arm as tears filled her eyes. They both covered their mouths to mask their laughter.

Trip cleared his throat. "What can we do for ya, Malcolm?"

"I seem to be having a problem with my gravity."

"Really? I'm not pickin' up anything up here."

Thudding noises and several curse words erupted from the comm. "I believe I'd be the one to know, Commander!"

Trip bent over himself, trying to laugh quietly. Hoshi was now completely red faced; Travis was slapping his hands on his knees. Trip waved his hand at Travis and nodded. The Ensign stood up and quickly hit the button to fix the plating.

BANG

"Bloody hell!"

"I think I found the problem. Is it fixed?" Trip asked. His managed to keep his voice almost normalâ€”there was just a slight squeak to it.

"A little warning might have been nice!" Malcolm shouted.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Indeed. Reed out."

The three burst into loud, boisterous laughter. Trip pounded Travis on the back in congratulations.

After they had calmed down enough to breathe, Travis said, "Truth or dare, Commander?"

"Dare," Trip replied. He grinned cockily.

Travis looked at Hoshi. "What do you think, Hoshi?"

"It has to be something good," she said slowly. "Something to at least match your dare."

Trip's grin widened. "Give it your best shot."

"That sounds like a challenge to me," Travis said to Hoshi with mock seriousness.

Hoshi gave the Commander the once over. "I think we're up to it." She paused. "You know, Trip, I couldn't help but overhear your latest argument with Subcommander T'Pol this afternoon."

Trip's grin got a little dimmer. "Uh-huh."

Picking up on her train of thought, Travis said, "The whole bridge heard it. You two really don't get along, do you?"

"That woman could plow through the patience of Job, the Pope, and all of the saints. I pride myself on being a patient manâ€¦"â€”Hoshi snorted indelicatelyâ€”"â€¦but everyone has their limits. Of course," he added hastily, "that doesn't mean I don't respect her."

"I'm glad to hear that," Hoshi said. "Because I was thinking it's about time that the two of you make up. And nothing solves a disagreement like admitting you're wrong and apologizing."

Trip's mouth opened. And closed. And opened.

"Of course, a few good compliments always pave the way," Travis suggested.

A range of emotions crossed Trip's face.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen that shade of purple before," Travis said. He tilted his head. "Are you all right, sir? Your eyes look sort ofâ€¦"

"Buggy," Hoshi provided delightedly. "I guess you could back out, if it's more than you can handleâ€¦"

Trip's jaw was clenched so tight he could barely speak. "I didn't say I couldn't do it. I've never backed out of a game of truth or dare, and I don't intend to start tonight."

He took a deep breath, and reached for the comm. His hand only wavered for a second before he punched the button.

"Tucker to T'Pol."

There was a pause.

"Yes, Commander?" Her voice was cool.

Trip gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at his twittering companions. "I was just callingâ€¦to apologize for our disagreement this afternoon."

"Really." She didn't sound impressed.

"Yeah really, you don't have toâ€¦" Trip caught their expressions and cut himself off. Another deep breath. "I was thinkin' about it, and you were right. New Year's has become an excuse for humans to imbibe in alcoholic beverages and, er, disregard their responsibilities."

"As I said, Commander, I do not fault humans for that need. Vulcans have simply evolved beyond that point."

Glaring at the comm, Trip blew out a long gush of air. Travis tapped him on the shoulder. Without looking up, Trip swatted the Ensign's hand away, causing both Hoshi and Travis to guffaw. "I also wanted to say thatâ€¦you are a very intelligent person. I have a lot ofâ€¦respect for you."

"Commander, have you been drinking? I understood that you have the bridge this evening, but if you are unable to performâ€¦"

"I HAVE NOTâ€¦" Trip shouted, then lowered his voice, "â€¦been drinkin'."

"Very well. In that case, I commend you. You've shown unexpected maturity in admitting the error of your irrational behavior."

Travis and Hoshi lost what control they had, draping themselves over various stations.

"Right, well, Happy New Year," Trip said, and slammed his hand down on the comm. He rubbed one hand through his hair. Looking at them, nearly immobile with hilarity, he gave them a grudging smile.

"Ok, I admit, that was a good one," he said. "You got me there."

His eyes locked on Hoshi. "But I guess it's your turn now, Hoshi."

She abruptly stopped laughing. Her face took on a nervous edge.

Travis sat up a little. "Ok, Hoshiâ€¦truth or dare?" he asked, still slightly out of breath.

Hoshi bit her lip. "Truth?" It sounded more like a question than a decision.

"You know that's not gonna happen, right?" Trip said.

"I know. I thought it was worth a shot." Snickering apprehensively, she said, "Make it a dare."

"All right." Trip rubbed his hands together. He and Travis exchanged gleeful looks. "What can we come up with for Ensign Sato, Travis?"

Travis thought for a second. Then he grinned so widely it looked like his face might split. "I've got the perfect thing."

"Do tell," Trip said. Hoshi rolled her eyes at his pleased tone.

"It's going to be midnight soon," Travis continued.

They looked at him uncomprehendingly.

"Captain Archer's down at the party."

Trip started to grin. Hoshi looked like someone who saw her doom coming, but didn't quite recognize the form of it yet.

"Captain Archer. Midnight. New Year's Eve," Travis said, enunciating carefully.

Hoshi's eyes doubled in size. "No! Oh, no. I can't do that. Think of something else." She looked to Trip for help.

He didn't seem especially compassionate. "I'd feel real bad for you, Hoshi, if I didn't already know how ruthless you are."

"I can'tâ€¦what if he thinks Iâ€¦he's the Captain!"

"Aw, c'mon. You know you must have thought about it back when you had that little crush. Here's your chance," Trip said. Travis was already laughing too hard to argue.

Hoshi paused to smack the Ensign, making him laugh harder.

She looked at Trip. "I told you, I don't feel that way anymore. It would just beâ€¦embarrassing. And in front of the whole crew?!"

"No one is going to be paying attention to you at midnight. The Captain will be a little surprised, but I guarantee he won't think it means anything, given the holiday. You just have to sort of sidle up to him, make it look like it's spur of the moment."

"But he knows I'm supposed to be on the bridgeâ€¦" She was wavering. She knew defeat when it stared her in the face.

"If he asks, just tell him I sent you down to get us some snacks. He won't mind," Trip cajoled.

Hoshi sighed. "All right. I'll do it." She lowered her eyes, and peered at them from under her lashes in an obvious pitch for sympathy.

"Great!" Trip said. "C'mon, Travis. I can access the mess hall security camera in the situation roomâ€”make sure she keeps her part of the bargain."

They started to scurry to the back of the room. Halfway there, Travis paused. "Better get moving, Hoshi. You don't want to miss midnight."

Narrowing her eyes at them, Hoshi stomped off the bridge.

The two men squeezed around a screen. "Just one secondâ€¦" Trip said, fiddling with the controls. A shot of the party popped up. "Here we go."

"Man, they do look like they're having a great time," Travis said wistfully. From their vantage point, they could see the room was packed with crew, laughing and talking and eating. Many of them were wearing odd hats and carrying noisemakers. Most of them looked completely snockered.

"Where's the Captain?" Travis asked.

They watched carefully. "I see him," Trip said. He pointed to a spot in the upper left corner of the screen. The Captain was talking to Phlox, who looked positively ecstatic at having the opportunity to see the crew in this state. Whatever he was saying was making the Captain grin.

Travis burst into fresh laughter. "There she is."

Hoshi had just entered the room. They watched her scan it hopefully. They also saw the moment her eyes landed on Captain Archerâ€”her shoulders slumped in dejection.

"That face gets any longer, she's going to end up falling over it," Trip said. He nudged Travis and they both laughed.

Onscreen, Hoshi squared her shoulders and started weaving her way through the crowd. Never losing sight of her quarry, she eased her way up to his side. She stood just slightly behind him, fidgeting.

Trip and Travis giggled like schoolgirls.

Although there was no volume, they could clearly see when the countdown began. Everyone stopped their conversations, and started counting in time.

Tenâ€¦

Hoshi froze, eyes fixed blankly on the Captain's back.

Nineâ€¦

"Damn, she's gonna chicken out on usâ€¦" Trip said.

Eightâ€¦

Hoshi stepped around to face the Captain. Her observers shared a quick grin before focusing on the screen.

Sevenâ€¦

The Captain smiled at her in greeting. She smiled back.

Sixâ€¦

"Is it me or does she look a little sick?" Trip commented dryly.

Fiveâ€¦

The Captain spoke to her.

Fourâ€¦

Hoshi replied, gesturing towards the food.

Threeâ€¦

Hoshi took one step closer.

Twoâ€¦

"I don't believe it," Travis said. "She's actually going to do it."

Oneâ€¦

They held their breath.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! The crew erupted, embracing and throwing confetti and streamers wildly.

Hoshi Sato put her hands on either side of Captain Archer's face, yanked him down, and laid her lips right on his.

Travis gasped. Trip howled.

Captain Archer's eyes popped. Before he could react, Hoshi released him, smiled brightly, and walked back out of the mess.

When she arrived back on the bridge, Trip and Travis were overwhelmed with hilarity.

"I have to hand it to you, Hoshi. I never thought you'd go through with it," Travis said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Trip said.

"Now I just need to contract a raging case of anything before my next shift," she muttered.

"Don't worry about it. He probably won't even remember," Trip said.

The lift door opened, and three crewmen stepped out.

Trip stood up quickly, straightening his uniform. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"Sir, the Captain asked us to take over the bridge for the next few hours, so that you could stop by the mess and eat," Lieutenant Somerled said. "He said Ensign Sato came down for food, but apparently she forgot to get any. He seemed a little concerned about her."

Hoshi blushed furiously.

Trip gave her a sideways grin. "Well, now, that sounds like a great idea." He turned to Travis and Hoshi. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Hey, Hoshi! Over here!"

Hoshi glanced around. She spotted Trip and Travis at a table on the far side of the mess. Recognizing that she'd seen them, Travis put his hand down and went back their conversation.

Crossing the room, Hoshi placed her tray on their table and took a seat. Nearly identical grins greeted her.

"How was your shift?" Trip smirked.

Hoshi smiled, shaking her head. "I take it from your tone that you've already heard."

"Travis says that the Cap'n called you into his ready room. But we're dyin' to know what he said."

Hoshi grimaced and sipped her water. "He talked for a while, but he never actually came to a point. There were some animal metaphorsâ€¦" Trip and Travis winced in sympathy. "I just tried to look like I had no idea what he was talking about. He finally gave me this awkward pat on my shoulder and dismissed me. He looked relieved, though."

Trip laughed. "When we got down to the party and he was already gone, I thought you'd dodged that bullet."

"So did I."

"I have to admit," Travis said. "I had more fun this New Year's than I've had in a long time."

"Well, that's what a Captain likes to hear." Captain Archer suddenly appeared at Travis's elbow.

Their faces flashed from laughing to guilty to forced smiles.

Trip recovered first. "Hey, Cap'n."

"So, I take it you all didn't suffer too much working the New Year's shift?" Archer smiled at them.

"No, sir. The Commander and Hoshi can be pretty good company. I'd even do it again," Travis offered.

"I wouldn't necessarily say no to that." Trip grinned.

"Hoshi?" Archer looked to Hoshi.

Hoshi pulled her eyes off the table surface. "Yes, Captain. It wasn't nearly as dull as we expected." She gave him a small smile.

"Huh. Anything especially interesting happen?"

They all glanced back at each other and smiled.

"No," they said in unison.

"Well, there was that trouble with the gravity plating. Gave me an interesting few moments." Malcolm chose that exact moment to drop his tray into their midst and take a seat.

Archer frowned. "Trouble?"

"Just a simple malfunction, Cap'n. Had it fixed in two shakes," Trip said hastily.

"Good." The Captain relaxed. "Well, I'm due to have dinner with T'Pol. I'll see all of you later." He walked away.

Trip turned to glare at Malcolm. "Thanks so much for your input, by the way."

"Sorry about that," Malcolm said. He took a cheerful bite of his pasta, swallowed, and added, "Speaking of Subcommander T'Pol, the two of you were getting along rather well today."

Trip frowned.

"I also heard an interesting rumor about you, Ensign." Malcolm glanced at Hoshi. She slid nervous eyes over to Travis.

"You know, Malcolm, I don't recall you ever being so chatty durin' a meal," Trip said. "Aren't you wasting precious work moments?"

"Wasting precious work momentsâ€¦odd that you should mention that, Commander." Malcolm looked up from his plate and calmly met each of their eyes.

Travis and Hoshi looked panicked. Trip just looked mad.

"I'm assuming you've got a point, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir," Malcolm said. "I was wonderingâ€¦how can I get myself assigned to the New Year's Eve shift next year? I believe I've got a score to settle."

His grinned broadly and took another bite.

He wasn't quite quick enough to duck before three dinner rolls bounced off his chest and head.


End file.
